


Boots

by DreamersOfDreams



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersOfDreams/pseuds/DreamersOfDreams
Summary: Day 1- Married Life





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> With less than an hour to spare (in my time zone) I made my post for Day 1 of Korrasami Week 2017! I'm stoked. So what if it's short?!... It's cute... amirite?  
> Hope you all enjoy.

Korra collapsed on the sofa and kicked off her boots.  She exhaled deeply and rubbed her tired eyes.

“Today was exhausting.”

“Mmm.  Productive, though.  May I ask you to remember to make sure those boots don’t remain there after you get up?” her darling wife asked her from the spot on the couch next to her.

Korra turned her lips up in a grin.  “Yes, Asami.  I will remember to pick up my boots and put them where they belong.”  She made sure to add a little sass.  This was another one of their little games.  She obtained her desired result when her wife clocked her on the shoulder, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make a point.  She giggled as she massaged her shoulder.  “Ow!  What was that for?” of course knowing exactly what it was for.

Asami nuzzled up to her and wrapped her arm around hers before picking up her hand and interlocking their fingers.  “Giving me attitude,” she answered with an endearing smile.  “You’re the one who gets upset when Naga eats your boots because you didn’t put them away.”

Korra leaned into the cuddle and kissed her wife’s forehead.  “I know,” she said contently.  “I just enjoy being playful with you.”

Asami surprised her by gracefully sliding into her lap.  One second she was next to her, and the next she was straddling her.  It took Korra a few seconds to find her breath.  Once she found it, she had to locate her voice.  Then she needed to be able to use it.  When she finally could she found words failed her.

“Hhh...Hey.”

Her wife leaned in tantalizingly slow.  Korra moistened her lips with her tongue and reveled in the look in Asami’s electric green eyes as they caught the motion.

Much like everything else her wife could do, Asami was a fantastic kisser.  As she melted into her red lips, savoring the familiar taste of her lipstick, she thought about how lucky she was to be whom this skilled, talented, ingenious engineer wanted to fall asleep next to every night.

Like many kisses, this one started out innocently enough, but several seconds in, when Asami’s tongue traced its way across her bottom lip, everything in her body caught fire.  Her hands flew to her wife’s hips and grasped them tightly.  The gasp she received from the raven-haired beauty in return only set her ablaze even worse… or better… than before.

That was when her stomach growled.

Asami pulled away from her just enough to look into her eyes.  Her lighthearted chuckle and soft voice warmed Korra through her bones.

“Come to the kitchen, my love.  I’ll cook us dinner.”

Korra groaned.  “But… we were... ”

“… I can make love to you AFTER dinner, Darling,” Asami interrupted.  “Besides, I want your strength replenished.”

Her breath rushed out of her lungs at her wife’s statement.  Her cyan eyes followed her elegant wife as she slid sleekly from her lap.  She grinned widely when Asami reached her perfectly manicured hand out for her to grasp.  She took it willingly, and her heart felt so full from the many emotions she saw dancing in her wife’s brilliant green eyes… desire, playfulness, security, love, contentment.  She allowed her wife to pull her down the hallway towards the kitchen.

But she didn’t forget her promise.  A few seconds later she ran back down the hall, stopped in front of the couch, grabbed her boots, and put them away before jogging back into the kitchen with the most genuine smile on her face.


End file.
